


Новый дом, новый огород

by Aina_Agras



Category: Girls (TV), Peter Rabbit (2018)
Genre: Humour, M/M, Rabbits, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 10:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14283291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: Вместо девушки сосед Томаса - нервный и вспыльчивый мужик Адам





	1. Chapter 1

Уборка дома утомила настолько, что Томас вырубился, как только обнял пахнущую какими-то травами подушку. Ему снился просторный светлый кабинет с видом на Сити, толпы восторженных подчинённых и награда «старший менеджер года». 

С утра Томас оглядел разорённый сад, поохал над растрёпанными и сломанными кустами помидоров и баклажанов, обобранными фруктовыми деревьями и бестолково разбросанными овощами. Какое варварство! Нужно было срочно придать участку товарный вид.

Возня в огороде заняла ещё больше времени, чем уборка дома. К тому же ему постоянно мешали кролики. Проклятущее зверьё стало настоящим бедствием. Что только Томас ни делал, к каким только ухищрениям ни прибегал: кролики будто обладали разумом и обходили все его ловушки, а некоторые даже обернули против него самого. Измучили настолько, что он, презрев забор, в погоне за ними забрался на чужую территорию.

Двое кроликов забились в угол между теплицей и глухим забором. С победным воплем Томас занёс тяпку, намереваясь покончить с наглыми грызунами. И тут его толкнули так, что он пошатнулся, а садово-огородное оружие грубо вырвали из рук. Кролики прошмыгнули у него между ног и пустились наутёк. Обескураженный Томас обернулся и столкнулся с сердитым взглядом хозяина участка, крупного широкого парня, странное лицо которого было полускрыто растрепавшимися тёмными волосами. 

— И чего ты ошиваешься в моём огороде?

— Кролики. — Томас отступил назад, испуганный внезапной агрессией. — Эти мелкие паршивцы...

— Проваливай отсюда!

— Постойте-ка...

— Ещё раз увижу здесь. — Палец больно ткнул в худую грудь Томаса. — Сделаю тебе больно. Ещё раз увижу рядом с кроликами — сделаю ещё больнее. Шагай! 

— Тяпку отдайте, — высокомерно прищурился Томас. — И, раз уж вы покровительствуете этим грызунам, — он различил имя на почтовом ящике, — Адам, быть может, вы заплатите за испорченный урожай?

На него уставились так, будто он, по меньшей мере, королевскую особу оскорбил. Конечно, Томас рисковал, но не мог же он позволить какому-то деревенскому недотёпе запугивать его! 

— Ты думаешь, что припёрся сюда, весь такой городской, и будешь свои порядки насаждать? — сквозь стиснутые зубы прорычал Адам. — Тощий кусок штакетника!

— Ну уж до вас-то мне далеко! Если бы вы не шевелились, я бы принял вас за пугало. Нелепое и сшитое из разных кусочков. Ваша фамилия точно не Франкенштейн?  
Так быстро Томас ещё никогда не бегал. 

После обеда он уже не думал о странном знакомстве. Открыв в себе неожиданные таланты фермера, Томас махал тяпкой, пока не заболела спина, подвязывал помидоры, ягодные кусты, обрабатывал растения раствором от вредителей и жалел, что отрава не действует на кроликов. Выпрямился, чтобы размяться, потянулся и встретился с хмурым взглядом соседа. Тот стоял у своего забора, возле его ног вились кролики. Томас растянул губы в издевательской улыбке — о, у него она выходила просто превосходно! — и снова согнулся над малиной. Он работал до тех пор, пока совсем не стемнело, и лёг спать в десять часов.  
Приезд в эту пасторальную глушь оказался правильным решением. Томас отдыхал от большого города, от толп людей, и ждал покупателя. Он откроет свой магазин игрушек и подвинет «Хэрродс» на игрушечном рынке. 

Он достал бинокль и направил его в яркое, синеющее небо, какого в Лондоне никогда не бывало. С улыбкой отметил в блокноте увиденную птицу, опустил глаза и заметил соседа, стоящего за забором прямо напротив окна. Тот смотрел странно, без привычной злости, но как-то хищно. Томас был джентльменом, поэтому показывать средний палец не стал. Перестал улыбаться, отвернулся и ушёл вглубь дома, недоумевая. Он же ничего не делал, ни ему, ни его кроликам, с чего такая реакция? 

Поздно вечером его обрадовал агент: нашлись покупатели для дома! Занявшись оформлением документов, забегавшись, Томас на несколько дней выпал из деревенской жизни; не было времени ни на Адама, ни на его кроликов. Кроме всего прочего надо было привести в порядок сад, выполоть сорняки. А сражение с животными пусть продолжают новые хозяева. 

Разобравшись с последними бумагами, на следующий день Томас проработал до самого ланча, ушёл в дом дожидаться, пока спадёт жара, а когда после полудня снова принялся за работу, сразу заметил, что кусты с ежевикой шевелятся. Там точно кто-то был! Томас ухмыльнулся и медленно наклонился за лопатой. Пока бешеный сосед не видит, он напоследок сократит поголовье кроликов на особь-другую. Крепко сжимая в руках лопату, Томас подкрался и замахнулся.

Лопату перехватили и отобрали человеческие руки, заставив заорать от неожиданности. Из-под куста показалась растрёпанная темноволосая голова. Томас ахнул.

— Я мог убить вас!

— Не успел бы, — хладнокровно сказал Адам, вылезая и отряхиваясь. — Я бы сломал тебе руку. 

— Что вы здесь...

Адам отбросил лопату, оттеснил его к забору и провёл пальцем по ключице, виднеющейся в распахнутом вороте рубашки. Томас лишился дара речи и только вопросительно таращился.   
— Запачкался, — глухо пояснил Адам, не поднимая глаз. — И здесь. 

Палец проехался по щеке. Томас вспыхнул. 

— И здесь. 

Рука замерла в сантиметре от его лица. 

— Вы же не собираетесь трогать грязными руками мои губы? — спросил Томас внезапно охрипшим голосом. 

— Руками — нет.


	2. Chapter 2

Ураган по имени Адам обрушился на него так, что чуть не снёс разделяющий их участки забор. Томас вскрикнул, врезавшись спиной в металлический штакетник, свёл брови и для верности цапнул за мягкие губы, покусившиеся на его рот.

— Я понял, что ты страшно одинок из-за своего высокомерия, — шепнул Адам, ничуть не растерявшись от такого яростного сопротивления. — Не возражаешь, если я заберу тебя себе?

Томас возражал! Он даже рот открыл, чтобы объявить об этом, но его предусмотрительно заткнули. Тогда он пнул Адама в голень, отскочил и заявил запальчиво: 

— Что вы себе позволяете? С чего вы взяли, что я отвечу на ваши... приставания? 

— А кого ты тут соблазняешь?

— П-простите? 

— Грядки полоть в таких обтягивающих штанах — полное извращение!

— А сам-то! — возмутился Томас. — Щеголяет с голым торсом, поигрывая мускулами, и думает, что так и надо! 

Адам широко ухмыльнулся, его глаза заблестели:

— Так, значит, Мистер Неприступность пялился? Раз тебе понравилось...

— Кто сказал, что мне понра... 

Закончить фразу Томас не смог: задохнулся, когда Адам схватил его ладонь и засунул себе под просторную рубашку. 

— Гладко. Но на мой взгляд, не хватает м-м-м... размера, скажем, третьего... О господи! — Адам сдвинул его ладонь так, что она задела напряжённый сосок. — Это нечестно! Мне никогда не нравились мужчины!

— А кто-нибудь из них хотел тебя так как я? — поинтересовался Адам. 

У Томаса дрогнула нижняя губа. Это была больная тема. Адам потянул его к себе и мягко поцеловал, заставил сжать пальцы на его соске. 

— Подумай над моим предложением, красавчик. И не сбрасывай со счетов это, — Томас коротко и рассерженно крякнул: рука наглого соседа оказалась между ног, отмечая, насколько сильно он возбуждён, — когда будешь думать.

 

— Он его ест. 

— МакГрегор ест его в ответ, — забеспокоился Питер. - А если съест целиком?

— Я видела такое, — прошептала Пикси. — Мальчик целует девочку, когда хочет завести с ней крольчат. 

— Но разве МакГрегор — девочка? — спросил Питер.

— Может девочка — Адам? — глубокомысленно протянул Бенджамин. Увиденное заставило его забыть о недоеденной морковке.

— Они оба мальчики. — Пикси с умным видом подняла лапку. — Такое я тоже видела. В телевизоре мисс Робинс. Только они были нарисованные.

Питер с Бенджамином переглянулись и скривились.

— Я бы с тобой не стал!

— И я бы не стал с тобой! Зачем они вообще это делают? 

— Он ему язык в рот суёт! — тихо взвизгнула Флопси, толкая Мопси. — И они снимают курточки. Ой, и штанишки! Они сошли с ума.

— А-а-а! У них хвостики спереди! Зачем он... Нет-нет, Адам, что ты делаешь?! Зачем ты целуешь его хвостик? 

— Он точно целует? МакГрегор так пищит, как будто его хвостик едят.

— Ну он странно целует. Как морковку в рот суёт. 

— Больше похоже на баклажан, только окрас как у помидора. 

— Он не откусит? — заволновалась Пикси. От любопытства она уже почти сидела у Флопси на голове. — Адам хоть и добрый, но зубы у него большие, как у лисы.

— МакГрегор красный как помидор.

— Если бы твой хвостик грызли, ты бы тоже стала помидором! 

— У меня не такой длинный хвостик.

— Помидоры так не пищат!

— Нас заметили! Бежим, скорее!


	3. Chapter 3

— Что у них сегодня? Они ещё не завели крольчат? 

— Вроде бы нет. — Бенджамин раздвинул кусты и заглянул в окно. — МакГрегор всё ещё худой. Адам тоже. 

Пикси нетерпеливо забарабанила лапкой по земле. 

— Ничего не понимаю! Они ведь столько целуются! Наверное крольчата уже на подходе. 

— Может, пора перестать ходить в огород к МакГрегору? — осторожно вступила Мопси. - Крольчатам ведь тоже нужно что-то есть.

— Сначала их кормит мама. Кто из них мама? 

— У МакГрегора нечем кормить, всё такое мелкое. — Бенджамин сложил лапки вместе, показывая, насколько. — Наверное, Адам, у него кормилки больше. И разве ты не заметил, что МакГрегор у Адама живёт, а в том доме — новая семья. Кстати, они тоже активно пытаются завести крольчат. 

— Крольчата Адама почти как родные будут, принесём им морковки с бывшего макгрегоровского огорода, — распорядился Питер. — Вы со мной?

— Я разобралась! — воскликнула Пикси, перепугав сестёр. — Спереди у них не хвостики, это что-то другое. Хвостики должны быть сзади, но их почему-то нет. Они снова целуются. Идут в спальню. Я ещё никогда не видела, чтобы люди так сильно хотели завести крольчат! 

У Бенджамина выпала изо рта ежевика, Мопси вцепилась в курточку Питера. 

— Я не могу на это смотреть! — пискнула Флопси, закрывая лапками глаза. — Что они делают?

— Неужели непонятно? Адам моет Томасу несуществующий хвостик, — пожала плечами Пикси. — Когда Томас мыл позавчера хвостик Адама, Адам рычал. 

— Люди не моют друг друга языком! И он уже Томас? 

— Адам так его зовёт, — развела лапками Пикси. — Вчера ночью позвал раз десять. Это было странно, ведь Томас прямо на нём лежал и очень громко дышал. 

— Так темно было! Люди плохо видят в темноте, вот и потерялись. 

— Сейчас точно не потеряет: светло, он держит крепко. А вы не знаете, почему у людей молоко течёт из этих неправильных хвостиков?..


	4. Chapter 4

Томас не смог уехать после того, как продал дом. Собирался, но когда пришёл к соседу с вещами в руках объяснять, что не нашёл никаких плюсов в его предложении и сейчас направляется на вокзал, Адам бесцеремонно затянул его к себе и на полчаса лишил понимания, в каком мире он вообще находится. Чемодан внутрь потом затолкали кролики.   
Ничего плохого не случится, если остаться немного погостить, решил Томас. Если так можно назвать постоянные обжимания, поцелуи, больше напоминающие попытку сожрать друг друга, и секс, везде, где только заставало желание. С непривычки болело всё тело, но Томас не жаловался. В Лондоне его пока не ждали. 

Пока Адам возился в гараже, он занял себя наблюдением за птицами, уже понемногу различая их. С такими знаниями впору ехать в Кэмбридж и становиться орнитологом. 

— Это Серопёрка. А это, — бормотал Томас, выводя аккуратные палочки в блокноте, — Буропёрка. А это — Разнопёрка.

Натуралистические исследования были прерваны знакомым постукиванием на крыльце. Томас со вздохом отложил бинокль. Несносные кролики в своих несносных курточках. В саду у Адама, кроме чертополоха, воровать нечего, так чего же им здесь надо? 

— Чего вам? — прошипел Томас, открывая дверь. — Я уже не гоняю вас с огорода, потому что его у меня нет! Зачем... — он запнулся, увидев прямо под ногами овощную кучу: несколько вилков капусты, баклажаны, помидоры, морковь. — Зачем вы притащили овощи?

— Это для ваших крольчат, — сказал кролик в синей курточке. — Когда у вас будут крольчата?

Томас поперхнулся.

— Кроль... Что?

— Вы так много целуетесь! — встрял второй кролик, предположительно самка.

— Это не ваше дело! Вы что, подсматриваете за нами?

— Следим, чтобы ты не обидел Адама. Он наш друг.

— Да Адам сам кого хочешь обидит до смерти, — пробормотал Томас. — Особенно за вас, мелочь ушастая.

Кролики сгрудились на веранде, глядя на Томаса во все свои блестящие розовые глазки. Толстяк в рыжей курточке то и дело тянул лапку к небольшой морковке, лежавшей поверх овощного изобилия, но кролик в синем подталкивал его лапкой. 

— А ты мне нравишься! — громко заявила кролик-самка и выпрыгнула вперёд. — Мы все, — она многозначительно посмотрела на свою пушистую семью, — считаем, что Адаму с тобой хорошо. 

— Конечно, хорошо, иначе он бы так громко не пищал! — подтвердил толстяк.

Томас густо покраснел. Вот же ушастые вуайеристы! Никакого спасения от них. 

— Том? Ты где?

Томас встрепенулся. Адам закончил, значит, уже время обеда. 

— Прекратите тут толочься! — с каменным лицом он схватился за ручку двери. — И оставьте овощи там, где они росли. У Флоерсов скоро будет... будут крольчата, им нужнее. 

 

— Он его связал, представляете! — рассказывала Пикси за ужином. — Такой ужас. Томас пищал совсем жалобно, особенно когда Адам снова начал мыть его хвостик языком. А потом, потом! Адам задрал ему задние лапки, и Томас засунул себе в рот свой собственный хвостик!

Все ахнули, Флопси закрыла мордочку лапками. 

— Так не бывает! 

— Клянусь всей морковкой мира и вилком сочной капусты!

— Всё-таки они странные люди. Но, кажется, счастливые. 

— Нам бы тоже немного счастья не помешало, — сказал Питер важно. — Тут слух прошёл, что старик О’Брайен через три дома насадил целую грядку цветной капусты…


End file.
